


Ringtone

by scapeartist



Series: 15-Minute Masterpieces [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapeartist/pseuds/scapeartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this was "Ruby and cell phone." I love the idea that Storybrooke is chock full of 80′s music and nothing else. This idea sprung to mind after the prompt in conjunction with my musical headcanon. Also, since Ruby is coming back late to the second curse, I decided to upgrade her cell phone. Mulan’s too. Obviously this was written before "Ruby Slippers" because I really loved the idea of the two of them together. I still do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringtone

**Author's Note:**

> Each one-shot in this series is part of a writing prompt exercise. I was having some trouble getting into the writing groove again and asked for a word and a character, and from there I would spend at least 15 minutes writing, I would not heavily edit, nor would I use a beta. This was purely me needing to get my brain moving. The "Masterpiece" part is tongue-in-cheek (even if most of these are not bad at all).

Mulan walked toward the door of Ruby’s apartment, the early morning sunlight casting a warm glow throughout the living room. 

Ruby stood nearby at the kitchen sink, rinsing their breakfast plates and coffee mugs when she said over her shoulder, “I’ll call you later.”

Mulan nodded and smiled, pulling her jacket on. “Sounds good.” She patted her pockets, a frown on her face. “I can’t seem to find my… phone,” she said, her glance skimming over all the surfaces in the room, the dark rectangle she was slowly becoming familiar with nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she said, “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the ways or tools of this realm.”

Ruby wiped her hands on a towel and grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter. She walked over to Mulan and smiled kindly.

“You will. You just haven’t been here long.” She pressed a button on her phone with a long, red-nailed finger, and said, “I’ll call your phone, and I’ll hear it when it rings no matter where it is.”

Mulan looked panicked. “No! You don’t have to—”

Muffled to a normal person, but obviously quite clear to Ruby, “Hungry Like the Wolf” could be heard playing in the general direction of the couch.

Ruby cocked her head and looked at Mulan from the corner of her eyes. “Is that…”

Mulan hung her head and nodded. “Yes, it is a song about a wolf. I’m sorry.”

“Maybe next curse we’ll get new songs on that damn juke box,” Ruby muttered as she retrieved the phone from in between the cushions of the couch. Remembering how the phone must have ended up there, Ruby smiled softly, biting her bottom lip as she handed the phone back to a blushing Mulan.

“Henry was in the diner the other day when he noticed I was interested in the song playing. He said he would be happy to show me how to make it a… ringtone?” Ruby nodded “…For my phone. I thought it wouldn’t hurt to learn a new skill,” Mulan explained. A look of concern passed over her face. “I hope I have not offended you. I like your wolf side.”

Meeting Mulan’s eyes, she gave her a toothy grin. “It’s ok. Really. How ‘bout you call my phone so you can hear the song I use for you?”

Mulan turned her own phone on, and, with practiced movements, dialed Ruby’s number. She listened to the words and smiled at their meaning. “What is the name of this song? I don’t think I’ve heard it in the diner before.”

“It’s called ‘The Warrior,’” Ruby said as she leaned in and brushed a kiss over Mulan’s lips. “Because I like that side of you, too.”


End file.
